Sesshoumaru és a vízitündér
by Arvael
Summary: Vajon a kegyetlen Sesshoumaru segít az ifjúkorából váratlanul elébe botló lánynak, vagy tőle is megtagadja...? Különben is, kicsoda ez a lány és miért nem emlékszik semmire?


_**Sesshoumaru és a vízitündér**_

Sesshoumaru egy kellemes tavaszi napon éppen az erdőt járta hű csatlósa, Jaken és a kis Rin társaságában. Határozott úticélja volt – mint általában –, amely ezúttal megkövetelte, hogy keresztülmenjen ezen a kísérteties rengetegen, ami még így, napvilágnál is rémisztő látványt nyújtott a halandó szemeknek. Rin is igyekezett a kutyaszellem közelében maradni; félt a baljós árnyak táncától, amik a fák törzsein szaladtak körülöttük.

Sesshoumaru váratlanul megállt és hallgatózni kezdett. Valamiféle neszt hallott, de még messze volt, hogy ki tudja tisztán venni. Azonban egyre gyorsabban közeledett feléjük. Egy ösvény keresztezte az övéket valamivel beljebb az erdő sűrűjében, s hamarosan egy lányt láttak végigrohanni rajta, aki közben váratlanul elesett egy fa gyökerében, mire fájdalmában és kétségbeesésében felkiáltott. Már hallatszottak üldözői léptei.

Ügyetlenül feltápászkodott és ismét futásnak eredt. Épp ekkor tűnt fel az a három bandita, amelyik a nyomában volt. A lányt a félelme hajtotta, és egyre jobban kimerült, de nem mert megállni, pedig percről-percre lassabb volt. Tudta, ha nem történik valami csoda az elkövetkező néhány másodpercben, akkor neki vége. De még előtte... megrázta a fejét és próbálta fokozni a tempóját, azonban lendülete nem tartott sokáig.

Sesshoumaru érdeklődve figyelte az eseményeket. Általában nem avatkozott bele a halandók közti küzdelmekbe, s most sem tervezte másképp. Azonban... a lány nagyon ismerős volt neki és emlékezett az illatára is, de nem tudta, honnan. Kíváncsi volt, ezért úgy döntött, ezúttal kivételt tesz és mégis segít neki. Egy ugrással közte és üldözői között termett.

A banditák megtorpantak.

– Honnan került ez ide? – kérdezte egyikük.

– Nem mindegy? – vágott vissza egy másik. – Intézzük el őt is!

– Csodás ötlet... – helyeselt a harmadik, azzal előrántották fegyverüket.

A küzdelem eddig tartott. Sesshoumaru esélyt sem adott nekik, hogy használhassák kezdetleges, csorba élű, másoktól eltulajdonított kardjaikat. Puszta kézzel intézte el őket; úgy, hogy még csak hozzájuk sem ért: elég volt csapnia egyet energiaostorával és mindhárom bandita darabokban ért földet.

Aztán lassan hátrafordult, arra, amerre a lány volt. Érezte még a jelenlétét, de már nem látta sehol. Félpercnyi némaság után megmozdult valami az egyik fa mögött. A lány jött ki, még mindig remegve. Tett egy tétova lépést Sesshoumaru felé.

– Köszönöm... – suttogta alig hallhatóan. Hangja olyan kellemes volt, mikor a patak csobog vagy óvatosan összecsendül két kristálypohár.

Ekkor ért oda Rin és Jaken.

– Én nyertem! – kiáltotta a kislány, mikor végre beérte a kutyaszellemet.

– Nem is versenyeztünk, te ostoba! – szidta a démonocska, aztán az idegen felé fordult.

Sesshoumaru csodálkozva nézte a lányt. A hangja, az arca, a termete, az illata... pont ugyanolyan, mint évekkel ezelőtt. Cseppet sem változott. Ugyanaz a gyönyörű hang, a nemes arcvonásai, a hosszú, világoskék haj, a mélykék szemek, a friss nyári záport idéző illata... A lány észrevette a szellem pillantását és kíváncsisága új erőt töltött belé, mikor megkérdezte:

– Talán ismersz engem?

Sesshoumaru meglepődött a kérdésen. Persze, hogy ismeri. Lehetséges volna, hogy nem emlékszik rá ez a lány?

– Miért kérdezel ilyen furcsákat? – kérdezett vissza a démon.

A lány szomorúan sóhajtott.

– Alig egy éve találtak rám a falubeliek. Azóta itt éltem, míg ma le nem rombolták azok a banditák... de, hogy előtte ki voltam, arra nem emlékszem...

– Mizushigen... – hallatszott Sesshoumaru hangja.

– Tessék? Mit mondtál? – jött még egy lépésnyit közelebb a lány.

– Ez a neved... Mizushigen – ismételte meg a démon.

– A falusiak Kagaminak neveztek el... – gondolkozott el. – Ezek szerint te tényleg ismersz engem? – derült fel az arca.

* * *

A fiatal Sesshoumaru éppen apjától örökölt területén sétált. Eldöntötte, körbejárja az egész vidéket. Ezt a határvonalat, ami felé most közelített, egy folyó jelölte ki, olyan élesen és félreérthetetlenül, hogy bolond lenne az, aki nem venné észre... és persze halál fia, ha nem itt van a helye.

Sesshoumarut lenyűgözte a táj szépsége és elmerengve baktatott a víz felé. Minden nyugodt volt és csendes... majd meghallott egy szomorú dalt. A vízpart felől jött és a démon kíváncsian vette gyorsabbra a lépteit. Nem ment oda hozzá, hanem a fák árnyékából figyelte a folyó partján ülő személyt.

A lányka csodálatos hangja volt és énekének dallama tökéletes harmóniában volt a víz csobogásával. Sesshoumaru halkan beleszimatolt a levegőbe, hogy megtudja állapítani, halandóval van-e dolga. De nagyon meglepődött. Nem érzett semmit. Ahol az ismeretlen ült, onnan csak valamilyen nyári záporra emlékeztető illatot sodort felé a szél.

A dalnak vége lett és a lány még egy pillanatig teljes csöndbe burkolózva ült, aztán megszólalt, anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna:

– Gyere ide nyugodtan... már egy ideje figyelsz engem.

Sesshoumaru egy csöppet meglepődött, ám nem mutatta. Előjött a fák rejtekéből és kényelmes, lendületes léptekkel odasétált hozzá.

– Ki vagy te? – nézett fel rá a lány.

– A nevem Sesshoumaru... – válaszolta lassan a szellem. – De inkább én kérdezhetném tőled.

– Ó! Ha jól tudom, te vagy ennek a területnek az ura, igaz? – érdeklődött csevegő hangon a lány, miközben lassan felemelkedett ülőhelyéről.

Sesshoumaru bólintott és még mindig türelmesen várta, hogy válaszoljon neki, amit végül meg is tett:

– Az én nevem Mizushigen.

– Még nem hallottam rólad... talán valamiféle szellem vagy? – puhatolózott Sesshoumaru.

A lány keserű mosolyra húzta a száját és elnevette magát:

– Nem vagyok én se halandó, se démon – válaszolta. – Én vagyok a vizek tündére.

Sesshoumaru kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.

– Minden víznek – folyónak, tengernek, pataknak –, vannak tündérei – magyarázta a lány. – Én vagyok az, aki vigyáz rájuk és felügyeli a munkájukat. És sok mindent hallok útjaim során. Ezért is jöttem ide, hogy megismerjelek téged.

– Engem?

– Igen – felelte a tündér. – Megtudtam, hogy nemrégiben te lettél ezeknek a területeknek az ura. Kíváncsi voltam rád... tiszteletben tartod-e a vizeket.

Sesshoumaru nem felelt, hanem még mindig meglepve hallgatta a lány szavait.

– Ritkán mutatkozom meg – folytatta, ismét a vízre emelve tekintetét. – Ezért ismernek oly kevesen...

* * *

– Vízitündér? – pislogott hitetlenül a lány.

– Igen – biccentett Sesshoumaru. – Még találkoztunk párszor... legutolsó alkalommal azonban...

– Mi történt? – faggatta a szellemet Mizushigen.

* * *

Szomorú, kövér cseppekben zuhogott az eső, eláztatva mindent és mindenkit, akihez csak hozzáért. Sesshoumaru ennek ellenére ellátogatott a folyóhoz. Mire odaért, már csuromvizes volt, de nem zavartatta magát. Újra látni akarta a vizek tündérét.

A lány már várta őt, de még mindig a folyó felé fordult, akkor is, mikor a démon már mellette állt.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte hangosan Sesshoumaru, elnyomva az egekből zubogó víz hangját.

Mizushigen végre ránézett. Arcáról patakokban folytak a könnyek.

– Nem találkozhatunk többet – mondta szomorúan és ismét a folyó esőcseppektől fodros víztükrére emelte tekintetét.

– Miért? – döbbent meg a szellem. – Mi történt?

A lány vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt nekikezdett:

– Létezik egy átok... ami miatt most láthatjuk egymást utoljára.

– Miféle varázslat? Megtöröm! – jelentette ki határozottan a fiatal Sesshoumaru.

Mizushigen fáradtan elmosolyodott.

– Sokan próbálták már, de mind elbuktak – felelte szomorúan. – Nem akarom, hogy még többen essenek áldozatául a boszorkának.

– Milyen boszorkánynak?

– Ő teremtett minket, vízitündéreket – mesélte Mizushigen. – Halandó lányokat keresett föl és rengeteg mindent ígért nekik, cserébe azért, hogy felügyelik a vizeket. Természetesen, gondolkozás nélkül elfogadták, annyira csábította őket az ajánlat. Talán én voltam az egyetlen, aki sokat töprengett rajta. Végül én is egyezséget kötöttem vele. De akkor még nem tudtam, milyen nagy ára van ennek...

– Folytasd, kérlek – szólt közbe Sesshoumaru, mikor látta, hogy a lány megakadt.

– A feltételek, amiket megadott, könnyen teljesíthetőek voltak mindannyiunk számára... fiatalok voltunk még, de a fájó emlékek bennünk lakoztak. Felejteni akartunk – magyarázta Mizushigen. – A boszorkány ezt a kérésünket is teljesítette... de én... én...

– Mit tettél?

– Kutattam az emlékeim után, nem akartam belenyugodni, miután elvesztettem mindet. Olyan érzés, mintha hiányozna lelked egy része – felelte. – Végül felhagytam a kereséssel, nem sokkal azután, hogy megismertelek téged... teret engedtem az új élményeknek, hogy legyenek friss emlékeim és a régiek már nem is hiányoztak annyira – a lány elhallgatott, csak egy kis szünet után folytatta:

– Azért minket választott a boszorkány, mert nálunk szomorúbb, megtört szívűbb embert nem talált. De én most végre boldog voltam, amikor... – elcsuklott a hangja.

– Mi történt veled, Mizushigen? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

– Visszaadta az összes emlékemet és most már tudom, hogy egy átok miatt nem lehettem boldog. Nem véletlenül mi voltunk a legszomorúbbak – válaszolta egyre halkuló hanggal a lány. – A boszorkány előre eltervezett mindent. De hiba csúszott a számításába: én. Mert ha végre boldogok vagyunk, minden fájdalmas emlékünk visszatér. Így, ha ismét feledésbe kívánjunk, megint kötnünk kell egy egyezséget vele, de ezúttal csak az ő feltételeivel.

– Ne tedd! – tette a lány vállára a kezét Sesshoumaru. – Te jobbat érdemelsz ennél...

– Sajnos nincs választásom – rázta meg a fejét a lány. A könnyei lassan elapadtak, már csupán egy-két csöpp gördült le az arcán és a felhők is kezdtek szétoszlani az égen. – Ezek szörnyű emlékek... de nem tudom, mit kér ezért cserébe a boszorkány. Nem akarom, hogy megint miattam essen baja valakinek.

– De, Mizushigen! – hebegte megdöbbenve a fiatal szellem.

– Örülök, hogy megismertelek, Sesshoumaru – köszönt el a lány. – Emlékezz rám, de ne keress meg!

– Mizu... – a démon már nem tudta befejezni. A lány után kapott, de az beugrott a folyóba és azonnal eltűnt. Mintha eggyé vált volna a vízzel... Sesshoumaru még percekig állt ott, megsemmisülten tekintve maga elé, esőáztatta ruházatában és a jobb vállán terpeszkedő csöpögő prémpalásttal.

Soha nem látta többet Mizushigent. Évekig kereste, de nem találta; úgy, ahogy a boszorkány nyomára sem tudott rábukkanni.

* * *

– De ha így van, miért mesélted most el ezt nekem? – kérdezte a lány.

– Te kérdezted...

– Igaz – egy mosoly bujkált Mizushigen szája sarkában. – Ha tényleg ez történt, akkor miért nem emlékszem most semmire? Úgy értem, ha visszamentem és megkértem a boszorkát, hogy ne legyenek emlékeim, akkor nyilván most is valahol valami vizet kellene ellenőriznem vagy mi... nem?

– Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Sesshoumaru. – Lehet, hogy kötöttél vele egy másik egyezséget. Hogy szabad légy... és erre ő megfosztott az elmékeidtől.

– Igazad lehet... – gondolkozott el a lány. – De... ez olyan furcsa...

Percekig ültek szótlanul a kis erdőszéli tisztáson, végül lassan cseperegni kezdett az eső és ekkor Sesshoumaru törte meg a csendet:

– Szomorú vagy? Mire gondolsz?

Valóban, amikor Mizushigen felé fordította az arcát, egy apró könnycsepp gördült le éppen rajta. Szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Tudod, csak a falura gondoltam. Meg arra, hogy...

– Mire?

– Hogy most már nincsen többé, és még mindig nem találom a helyem a világban, annak ellenére, hogy elmesélted nekem, hogyan emlékszel rám... – felelte halkan a lány. – Köszönöm, hogy ezt megtetted, mert most már sok mindent tisztábban látok.

Sesshoumaru csak nézte Mizushigent, de nem tudott mit válaszolni erre. A lány szomorú szépsége még mindig elbűvölte őt és most ismét úgy érezte, olyan fiatal, mint akkor, a folyóparton és megint az esőben áll, attól tartva, elveszíti a lányt. Eddig sosem gondolt bele ebbe, sőt, akkor nem is tudta, mit jelent ez az érzés, de a Rinnel töltött idő alatt megtanulta, milyenek ezek az emberi érzések. Furcsa volt számára belegondolni, hogy ilyenek őt is a hatalmukba keríthetik.

– Maradj velünk... – szólt hirtelen felindulásból és remélte, hogy Mizushigent egy kicsit felvidíthatja és igent mond.

A lány ránézett szomorú mélykék szemeivel, de már nem könnyezett; az eső is elállt. Aztán halványan elmosolyodott.

– Szeretnéd, ha veletek tartanék?

Sesshoumaru biccentett. Hát nem volt elég egyértelmű? Így is nehezére esett feltenni a kérdést, minek kell még kimondatnia is vele ezt?!

– Rendben van – egyezett bele mosolyogva a lány, mire a napfény hirtelen áttörte az égen az esőfelhők vastag rétegét és végre kisütött a Nap. – Lehet, hogy idővel emlékezni is fogok rád...

Sesshoumaru arcán is átsuhant egy mosoly és örült, hogy végre annyi év után rátalált Mizushigenre, és ezúttal nem kell elválna tőle. Együtt folytatták útjukat Japán végtelen zöldellő rétjein, hallgatva a folyók csobogását és az eső zenéjét...

Vége


End file.
